


Animal Crossing

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, robots playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bumblebee has Carly's new gaming console and a few titles Prowl has never heard of before.
Relationships: implied Prowl/Sideswipe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



> Inspired by the fact that I have played far too much Animal Crossing New Horizons since it released.

“Bumblebee, what is that?” 

The yellow bot looked up from the device he was plugging into the tv, with a smile at Prowl’s question. “It’s Carly’s Game Cube. She has this really cute new game, and she said I could borrow it while she was at the conference in Spain.”

“I see.” He hadn’t seen one in person yet, but Sideswipe had mentioned something about purchasing a Game Cube for his personal arcade a few weeks before. 

“She let me borrow some other games, too, if you want to play something. I don’t know if Animal Crossing will be your speed.”

“Sideswipe has introduced me to many games that are not my speed, as you say, and I have enjoyed several.” Prowl moved closer to the sofa. “Perhaps I could watch you play for a bit?”

“Sure!” Bumblebee turned back to the game console, still smiling. “I was going to get snacks from the kitchen, if you want to grab some while I finish setting up.”

“Certainly.” It was only fair that he carry in the snacks if Bumblebee was doing all the playing.


	2. Swoop & Snarl & New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Whirlybird226

Swoop looked up from the screen of his Switch at his brother's soft growl. Snarl was staring down at his own console with a frown. "What am wrong?"

"Me Snarl not want _pears_. And me not like kangaroo."

Swoop blinked. "Me Swoop can trade cherries for pears. And her Carly have card thingy that let you Snarl get other character."

Snarl shook his head and went through the motions of resetting his game _again_. "Me want Lucky. Her Carly not have Lucky."

"Okay." Swoop shook his head fondly at his brother. "You Snarl not worry about fruit, though. Me Swoop trade with you."

"Thank you."

Swoop watched him start over again for a few minutes before returning his attention to his own island. He wanted to have a nice flower garden started before he had to go on duty in half an hour.


End file.
